


Sail Away

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: My plot bunnies are multiplying. This is the place where I will put them all.





	Sail Away

"He is somewhat strange, isn't he?"

"I heard he killed his own mother."

"Lower your voices. We might be heard."

No matter what Finwe had tried to say or do, the rumors continued. Finwe had only one child, and already the rumors were spreading. His son was rather lively, and had a desire to create. His mother-name was apt, as was his father-name.

And yet, Feanor was also reluctant to interact with people, and preferred to spend time alone. This worried Finwe. He wanted his son to inherit his title as king eventually, and being a king required socializing with people.

Yet, those very people were spreading rumors, which meant that having Feanor among them was a bad idea.

Finwe racked his brains for a solution.


End file.
